


the merger

by mrscartoon



Series: within these walls [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, work place au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscartoon/pseuds/mrscartoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne didn't exactly expect to sleep with her boss, it just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the merger

**Author's Note:**

> at this point in the story, Bog and Marianne have been working together for several weeks now.

The merger party had been set to happen since before the actual merger took place. Once Dawn got a whiff of the deal going through, she made sure to make an event to have both companies enjoying themselves thoroughly.

Both Bog and Marianne had been too wrapped up in work to care for the event. When the night finally arrived, they had bumped into each other in the elevator and figured it was like every other night, the two staying far too late working rather than having a social life.

When they reached the bottom floor, music and cheers reached their ears and they caught sight of everyone drinking and generally being merry down the hall of the lobby. Before they could get away, Marianne’s father happen to be walking through the lobby and caught them, happily dragging them to the event. The two silently agreed that it this was probably the worst thing to ever happen to them.

Of course, when Roland strolled on over to her with his promises of change and nicknames, Marianne was definitely positive it was the worse thing to ever happen. She managed to lose him and wander off once again, ready to ditch the building and get her things during the weekend. However, as she reached the lobby, she saw Bog sitting on one of the benches nursing his own bottle of wine.

They both eyed one another cautiously before Marianne snorted a laugh and covered her mouth. This only caused Bog to laugh out loud. She glared at him and wandered to his bench before taking the bottle from his hand.

“Hey!” he whined.

Marianne greedily chugged what she could and soon handed it back to him wordlessly. “What are you doing hiding out here?” she managed to ask after clearing her throat.

“I hate parties. You?”

“I hate parties,” she repeated. “And stalker ex-fiancé’s.”

“ _You_ were _engaged_?”

“Please, try to not act too surprised,” Marianne muttered.

“Sorry, I just... Sorry.” Bog shyly looked away and took another swig from the bottle.

“I was engaged to Roland Green,” she finally relented. The wide-eyed shocked expression from him made her laugh out. “Yeah, I know. Trust me, I know. Engaged for six months, happiest time of my life, until I found him in bed with another woman the morning of the wedding. He had forgotten his suit at my place and when I stopped by, there was his secretary sleeping in his bed while he showered.”

Bog silently handed the wine to her, which she happily took. Taking several swings, Marianne let out a sigh. She didn’t divulge any more information after that and he didn’t ask for more.

“I was almost engaged once,” Bog admitted quietly. “I was with her for three years and the day I was going to ask her, she said she wasn’t happy with me. That she hadn’t been for quite some time. The moments I thought were the happiest were the worst for her. I was so fucking pissed I chucked the ring in to the ravine and swore the only one I would marry would be my work.”

The two sat quietly next to each other, the loud music working almost as a buffer. No words had to be exchanged between the two, a mutual understanding of love and loss and _don’t fucking talk about it, we know it sucks_.

“Relationships are the worst,” Marianne snorted.

“Fucking tell me about it.”

Soon after that, the two began to drink happily the rest of the wine with merriment, telling stories about their past and other stupid mistakes they made growing up. They had far too many similarities and the exact same sense of humor.

Marianne always knew since the moment they met they would get along, but this was another level itself. This was what happened before a friendship bloomed. A friendship bloomed within mutual hate and those typically lasted the longest.

As the night grew on and the wine became scarce, Marianne ended up against Bog’s side as he told the tale of the first time he had gotten on a boat and gotten sick all over his mother.

“Mam was so embarrassed and I was so scared, I made a run for it and hid from her the rest of the day. My da’ laughed his ass off when she told him the next day once we got home.”

Marianne laughed so hard her sides began to hurt, the rumble of Bog’s own laughter vibrating her side. She looked up to find him looking down at her, his bright blue eyes suddenly the warmest thing she had ever seen. The look on his face, a crooked smile that caused the crows feet to appear, made her heart shudder.

Without any other thought, Marianne placed a hand against his cheek and kissed him. It was chaste and innocent, but the moment their lips met again for a second kiss it became hot and passionate. Mouths wide open and tongues grazing each other.

They knew kissing in the open, in the lobby of the building, was a big mistake. Not even the reassurance of everyone too wasted to remember the scene was enough.

“My office. There’s no one there,” Bog said against her lips. 

Marianne nodded vigorously and pulled him up with her towards the elevator, her hands getting lost in his hair.

 

-

 

Bog’s kisses were mesmerizing and his wandering hands made Marianne moan louder than was probably socially acceptable. Even as they stumbled out of the elevator of the top floor and struggled to reach his office, not once did the thought of separating from him cross her mind. It didn’t help that all the lights were off. She was solemnly going off of what she hoped Bog remembered of his office layout.

Marianne; however, counted her blessings. Everyone was at the merger party and they were alone on his office floor. Albeit a bit drunk, but still sober enough to recognize the situation they were in. So perhaps sleeping with her new boss wasn’t the smartest move on her part, but the way he stared her down with his piercing blue eyes only served to set her blood on fire. And also probably the half bottle of wine she had in her system.

She couldn’t help but let out a content sigh at the feel of his hands gripping on to her hips. Her stomach was suddenly bit with a chill and she felt his rough finger tips graze against her bare skin. She took a sharp intake of breath and could feel Bog smirk even in the middle of their heated kiss.

This only made Marianne’s competitive side ignite and she pushed any lingering shyness to the corner. Pulling his tucked shirt out, she made sure to let her hands wander up and down his torso. Bog separated from her, his breathing heavy and shuddered. She let out a proud laugh at the effect her action had on him.

Bog rolled his eyes at her laugh, a smile gracing his face once again. “A’right, Tough Girl, no need to get cocky.”

“No, that’s your job,” she happily murmured against the base of his neck as her hands travelled down to his crotch. The jerk movement his hips made only served to make Marianne’s ego keep on inflating.

“ _Ha. Ha,_ ” he laughed sarcastically before gently pushing her down between Stephanie and Theodore’s desks and up against his office door.

Marianne shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, as if to say it was just the reality of the situation. Bog playfully glared at her and she could only grin and readily accepted his lips again. The act of wrapping her arms around his neck fit _so perfectly,_ in any other moment it would have made her nervous _._ And when he brought her up so her legs wrapped his waist and held her closer, Marianne wanted to cry at how safe she felt in him.

She had sworn off any form of emotional affection. One night stands was not a lost art to her, she wasn’t perfect after all. It was only so long she could go without succumbing to her physical needs. However, she knew how to detach herself. She knew how to let it simply be physical, but this was something else entirely.

And it was terrifying.

The sudden onslaught of emotion caused Marianne to separate and take in a shaky breath. Bog noticed without missing a beat.

“Marianne?”

She hated the way he said her name, like she wasn’t just a semi-drunken one-night stand. Breathless and like something he was born to say.

Marianne whispered words of reassurance, _it’s okay-I’m okay,_ when she brought his face down towards hers again. Bog hesitated for a moment, but gave in at the feel of her tongue against his lower lip.

She’d detach herself, she’d make sure of it.

Bog finally opened his office door, keeping a tight hold on Marianne, and got them both to the safety of his couch. He set her gently down, keeping his lips firmly on the base of her neck. The soft material of the couch met Marianne’s back and Bog placed one knee between her legs.

She had sat on that very couch so many times; always fantasized about what could be done on it, never thought it would become a reality. Then again, as their shirts were pulled off, Marianne didn’t find it all too shocking that she was about to sleep with her boss.

The feel of Bog grinding his hips against hers made Marianne mewl and grip his shoulders tight. The reaction caused him to growl in desperation, incredibly large hands finding their way to the clasp of her bra. With a swift tug, it came loose and he threw it aside without a second thought.

Bog lowered his mouth down to one breast and caressed her nipple with a flat tongue, making sure to lick and suck until an appropriate noise came from Marianne. With every moan and shudder that came from her, Bog made sure to repeat the action. His free hand made quick work of her other breast, refusing to leave it unattended.

Marianne squirmed and arched her back, allowing him better access to her chest. When his mouth separated, a whine escaped her lips. The chuckle that came from Bog made her want to smack him. The thought died as she felt him kiss across her chest and towards her other breast. As soon as he began to care for her other nipple, Marianne practically purred.

She found it astounding, really she did, that she actually met someone that could tear her down the way Bog had done as soon as he did. From the very first meeting there was a tension there that kept Marianne awake late at night, refusing to let her fingers release the built up frustration.

Never had she thought she would meet someone that could make her feel as heated as this. Hell, not even when she thought her and Roland were _oh so in love_ did she feel this.

The thought of her ex-fiancé put a damper on Marianne’s mood, which tended to be the case when one thought of an ex-anything. An ex-almost. _An almost mistake_.

Bog noticed Marianne’s sudden lack of involvement, most noticeably her death grip on his shoulders weakened. Raising his mouth to the crook of her neck, he nipped at her skin and quickly licked it, soothing the bite.

“Keep your mind on me, Tough Girl,” Bog whispered, kissing the rest of her neck.

His words jump-started her heart and the way it pounded was not just from what he was doing to her. Bog’s voice was gruff and low and even when he demanded attention it was soft. Marianne breathed in deeply not wanting to acknowledge that her plan to detach herself from the situation was failing miserably. And when she glanced down at him, he looked up and his clear blue eyes held too much worship for her to handle.

Marianne leaned her head back on the armrest, gazing up at the ceiling with her mouth agape as Bog continued to cares her breasts with his mouth. Every glance, every innocent touch, and every conversation led to this and she knew, _she goddamn knew_ , this was more than just a one-night stand. She couldn’t detach herself from this even when she wanted to.

With this knowledge, Marianne was sure she would have pushed him away, saying it was a mistake. But then she remembered how he looked at her.

A light _pop_ was heard as Marianne separated Bog’s mouth from her chest and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was fierce and fervent, filled with heated moans that said everything she couldn’t say and Bog could only happily reciprocate.

Shaky, but sure hands reached the zipper of her skirt and brought it all the way down. Once loose, the skirt and undergarments were gone, leaving Marianne as bare as the day she was born.

Bog sat up and stared down at her; he was completely captivated. Her lips and breasts swollen from his lips and tongue and there was absolutely nothing more beautiful. He made sure to tell her over and over as he lowered himself once more and kissed down her torso.

“You’re too stunning,” he whispered.

“Far too beautiful for this world,” he said.

“ _How could I be so lucky_?” he moaned.

With every statement, Marianne’s breath grew heavier and her heart pounded so hard, she was amazed he couldn’t hear it. And all she could think was, this was what it felt like to feel appreciated. _Worshipped._

Bog made sure to lick, suck, and ever so lightly graze his teeth against Marianne’s clit; anything to make her buck and moan loudly for him. Her hand rested on top of his head and gripped tightly whenever he hit a particularly sensitive area. The chuckle that would cause a vibration only served to make her cry out his name.

The feel of his tongue on her was almost addictive. Marianne wanted to think poetically on the subject at hand, of supernovas being made between them and love being born with their combined sighs, but all that ran through her mind was the thought of doing this, with Bog, forever. To wake up to his kisses and the feel of his body pressed against her back.

Before she knew it, Marianne was shuddering, with Bog’s hands holding her bucking hips in place. He continued to lick and kiss wherever he could, bringing forth several more moans from her.

Catching her breath, Marianne giggled at the sight of him wiping his mouth with his shoulder. Bog caught her smile and grinned right back with a kiss ready for her. Compared to their previous heated kisses, this was calm and sweet, both unable to rid their smiles.

Once she regained control over her body once more, Marianne let her hands go down to his tented pants. Bog moaned and shamelessly let his hips buck in her hand. That was all without actually touching him; she was all too excited to see what she was capable of.

She unzipped and pulled down, exposing him entirely. Bog kicked off his shoes, allowing for the rest of his clothes to slip off easily. Marianne stroked him and moaned at the feel of his length in her hand. He was big, far bigger than Roland ever was. Where Roland was average and not very impressive, Bog was long and wide, every inch impressive.

Marianne pumped his member two, three times until he was practically whimpering and struggling to breathe. He placed his forehead against hers and the act alone made her want nothing more than to place him in her entrance. To let him fill her every which way until he was all she could think, feel, and taste.

“Condom?” she asked.

Bog shook his head. “Didn’t exactly come planning to fuck anyone.”

The use of the cuss word only made Marianne wetter.

“Are you on the pill?” he asked lifting his head to look at her. He was just as desperate as she was.

“Yeah, but-“ As much as she trusted her pill, she didn’t exactly want to fall between the margin of error and end up with a little Bog or Marianne.

“No, no, you’re right. Better safe than sorry.”

Bog stayed in place above her, his breath hitching whenever her thumb caressed his tip. Silence filled the office and Marianne wasn’t sure what to do from this point. Had it been Roland he would’ve spent an hour convincing her it would be all right and how they were at this point might as well _‘go for the gold’_ until she pushed him off and left.

But Bog actually stopped and agreed with her. Respected her choice. If there was ever a bigger turn on, Marianne didn’t know of it.

As such, she shoved until he laid on his back and pressed a kiss on cheek. Before he could ask her what she was doing, he lips closed around his tip and Bog let out a guttural groan.

Marianne let her tongue caress the tip, licking the precum and the sensitive areas. Soon she began to bob her head, taking in as much as she could without hitting her gag reflex. What he mouth could not cover, her hand took care of, keeping a tight enough pressure and going at the same rhythm as her mouth.

Bog’s constant moaning of her name and gripping on to the back cushion as if life depended on it only goaded Marianne on. She continuously licked what she could and with her free hand lightly squeezed his balls.

“ _Fuck_ , _Marianne_ -“

He was putty in her hands.

Marianne began to suck graciously, wanting him to near his end soon and by the twitching of his member, she knew he was just about ready. Bog quickly vocalized her suspicion.

“I-I’m close. If you don’t want,” Bog struggled to say what she figured was his worry.

The answer to his concern was simply to stroke him harder, lick his particularly sensitive areas, and suck until he emptied himself in her mouth. He came with a particularly loud and strangled moan that almost sounded like her name.

Marianne swallowed and separated herself, pressing a light kiss on his tip, which caused Bog to let out a breathless laugh. With a grin readily on her lips, she came forward and was greeted with a kiss on her forehead.

Bog wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath, Marianne held on to him just as tightly, enjoying the heat radiating off of him. The silence was heavy, but by far the most comfortable sound in the world.

“Would it be weird to say I’m starving?” Marianne asked after a couple of minutes.

Bog laughed out loud and held her face between his hands. “Not in the least bit.” He kissed her softly. “Because I haven’t eaten in _hours_. The food your sister ordered was not very appealing.”

“ _I know, right?_ It’s so gross, I don’t know what she was thinking.” Marianne quickly sat up on his lap, her hands pressed against his chest. “ _But_ , I know this Italian place like ten minutes away. Hole in the wall, only locals know about it, and the best part is, they’re open until two in the morning.” 

Bog looked down at his watch that read eleven. “Then what are we waiting for?”

Marianne leaned down and kissed him breathless for the final time before she jumped off him in search of her clothing.


End file.
